


Patience Yields... Cuddles?

by So_much_angst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Work, Keith is done with the world, Lance is a TM good boyfriend, M/M, Shiro is tired and always down to cuddle, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_much_angst/pseuds/So_much_angst
Summary: Keith is done.Lance likes to relax.Shiro is so far gone for his two idiots.(In that order)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetitMinou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/gifts).



> Wow, first non angsty fic and it's Shklance. This would happen to be a gift for the lovely Taylor, as they've had a rough week and I owe her for all the help theyd given me already. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Edited myself, if there's mistakes do point them out so I can fix them, this was done in all bout 2 hours.)

Keith is done with the world. Why the hell should he have to put up with people being rude, only to just grin his crooked grin and bear it. Nope. Keith is done. Sick of it. The second he gets home, slams the door with a bit too much force and toes off his shoes.

"Shitty day?" Lance is sprawled across the couch, crumbs littering his chest and the old fabric. 

"I- This woman comes in and orders one thing, then when it comes out she says she changed her mind and wants a refund." Keith can feel the anger bubbling up in his chest again. He throws his hands up and practically snarls in frustration, cutting the story short.

Lance jumps to his feet, crumbs flying. Beneath him, Keith can see the crushed box of thin mints and empty wrappers. His line of sight with the offending cookie wrappers is obscured by Lance slinging his arms around his small, trembling body. 

"Come on mullet, let's go relax." Lance pecks his cheek, murmuring sweetly, "Shiro will be home in twenty minutes, let's get you out of that greasy uniform." Keith opens his mouth like a fish, closes it, opens it once more, then sighs in defeat. He lets Lance haul him to their room without protest. 

Once inside, he's lazily undressed, shirt buttons slipped open, apron untied and pants dirty with food bits pushed off. Lance leaves his side for only a moment; Keith shivers nonetheless. There's rustling on the other side of the room, he notes as the anger dissipates and leaves his body tense and exhausted. Lance returns moments later. In his hands are soft cotton sweatpants and one of Shiro's huge hoodies. Lance, the godsend he is during these trying times, helps him dress in the sleep clothes. 

He ushers Keith to the bed after flicking off the lights, a luxurious California King taking up most of the space of the room. Keith thinks hazily about the fact that everything else in their apartment is handed down or old while the bed was the one thing they had splurged on. 

He flops on the bed with an appreciative groan. Beside him, the memory foam sinks down, then there's fingers digging into his back. They press into the grooves and dips of his shoulders and spine, working out vicious knots almost by magic. When the fingers disappear, Keith whines until he hears Lance's voice by his ear. 

"Up we go handsome, all the way on the bed." Keith wiggles up the mattress a good half foot, lifts his head to stares blearily around, and drops his face back into the plush covers Shiro insisted on that one day at IKEA. Lance huffs beside him, half an amused chuckle escaping his throat. "Buddy, _come on_." 

Keith feels the bed shift as Lance moves to sit near the top of the pillow pile. As he burrows his face deeper, he feels deft fingers that should be massaging his sore shoulders curl under his arms and haul him up. Bed turns to squishy stomach to bony ribs to hard planes of Lance's shoulders as his torso is draped on his boyfriend's. Those hands move to his sides and flanks, keeping Keith balanced as Lance turns them onto their sides. Legs tangle as Lance presses his lips to the crown of Keith's head. He can feel them turn up in a smile at the small noise of thanks he makes. Keith buries his nose at the junction of Lance's neck and shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his face masks and fancy shampoo. 

Around them, Shiro's scent curls, a constant reminder of his presence no matter how late he gets home. Keith feels his mind drifting as the last feelings about how much he hates working in a restaurant fade. He snuggles closer to Lance's warmth on reflex. 

Before long, sleep beckons with soft whispers of sweet nothings, and Keith falls gladly. 

What feels like hours later, ~~but is actually just twenty minutes~~ Keith fades back into consciousness to the thick and soft voice of Shiro. "-going on?" Is all Keith manages to catch from him, sleep addled mind not up to processing speed yet. 

Soft fingers trace up his spine and the chest in he's pressed against rumbles a reply, "Shitty day at work, thought relaxing in bed was the best option." Keith hears Shiro chuckle from behind him and the rustle of fabric. Keith opts to keeping his eyes shut, not wanting to make them think they were too loud and woke him up. 

The bed sinks behind him, then there's the definite broad shoulders, defined chest and stomach, and thick thighs curling around them. Shiro's arms stretch to encircle both of the smaller males and pull them closer. Warmth seeps from all sides of Keith now, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. 

Lance feels this, and murmurs a soft, "Goodnight you two," and presses a last kiss to Keith's mop of ink black hair. 

Shiro sighs in content at the two. Keith mimics the sigh, lifting his head to carefully attempt to kiss Lance soundly on the lips. ~~He misses and gets a smiling corner instead.~~ Keith just calls it good, craving his neck to do the same to Shiro. He obliges happily, actually moving like the wonderful boyfriend he is to make the strain easier on Keith's neck.

"Goodnight, I love you two," Shiro rumbles, and receives a tiny duet of the same message, albeit a bit more tired sounding. They drift off like that, wrapped in each other's arms in their own slice of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rotting, isn't it. You can find me at Little-eclipse-kitten on tumblr, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
